A Simple Gift
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Palutena nagged Pit to go visit his father for Father's Day. Pit isn't thrilled with the idea but is forced to because Dark Pit and Palutena will be unavailable for the rest of the day. Then again, Daedalus has changed so it wouldn't hurt to try and see him.


**A Simple Gift**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus Uprising (or Smash Brothers). I own the interpretation of the Gods not in the game and the Angel Assembly.**

 **Summary: Palutena nagged Pit to go visit his father for Father's Day. Pit isn't really thrilled but seeing as how Dark Pit is going to be hanging out with someone else and Palutena would spend the day with her father. Pit has nothing for Daedalus nor does he want to spend time with him. Then again, maybe it wouldn't hurt to open up to the fallen archangel seeing as how he finally opened up to those around him.**

 **Pairing: Implied Reyn/Pittoo, Hades/Juliet (OC) and Pandora/Daedalus (OC)**

 **Rated: T (for teen)**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: Swearing, family issues and unintentional OOC**

 **Quick Kid Icarus fic that is technically post _Mecha Galaxy_. I don't really want to say which timeline since I probably don't know myself but it's a reminder I'm not dead. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pit hated Father's Day. Mother's Day was a day Pit treasured. It allowed him to worship the Goddess who took him in, saved his life and gave him a purpose to keep on living. Father's Day made him want to curl up into a ball and die. Every problem he has had in the past traced back to his father who accidentally brought him into this world. Pit didn't have happy memories of his father. The good memories were in the very back of his mind where they would never see the light of day. His grudge strangled the light angel and refused to let go.

The worse part was at Smash Brothers Mansion, Pit spouted so much venom to the other Smashers who were happy about it. The usually nice angel showed a very un-angel like side to him. Then again, those who knew Pit knew he wasn't this happy go angel in the first place. It was all a façade to hide the fact he had a lot of issues going on. Father's Day just happened to be the day where the mask cracks and all the anger about his father finally came out.

Last year wasn't great for many of the Smashers because of this. This year wouldn't be any better unless someone put a muzzle over Pit's mouth. Some Smashers wanted to have fun on this holiday. While many Smashers did not have a father or did not want to deal with having one (and thus sympathized with Pit to an extent), Palutena felt that Pit was making a fool of himself. She decided that perhaps it was time he dealt with his father instead of harassing everyone else about his or her father.

Palutena had called Pit into her room. Rosalina had excused herself for the day. Whatever plans she had, she would do it. Master Hand had no matches scheduled for today so the Smashers were free to do whatever. Palutena waited for Pit to enter her room and take a seat in the chair next to her bed. The Goddess of Light gave her angel captain a stern expression. Pit gulped. He knew a scolding was coming.

"Pit," Palutena started, "you are going to visit Daedalus this year."

Pit's expression faltered. "No way!"

"You cannot annoy everyone else in the mansion because you're having problems with Daedalus. This would be a good time to make amends."

"I'm sorry Lady Palutena but that is something I can't do." Pit told her. "I refuse to talk with that asshole!"

Palutena groaned. Pit obeyed whatever she told him to do. The moment Daedalus is brought up, the brunette threw a tantrum and disobeyed her orders. Normally, she would be appalled at Pit's attitude. However, Pit suffered greatly because of his parents so she was asking for too much.

Time changed people and Daedalus has changed. Palutena recalled how Daedalus suddenly showed up in the Underworld one day. Hades took it very well and celebrated his return. Palutena had revealed to Pit that Daedalus and Hades were friends and that Daedalus served Hades in the same vein he served her. It was ironic that because of the fallen archangel that Hades calmed down severely. Palutena didn't want to admit but Daedalus was the boy who kept Hades on a leash. The moment Daedalus ran away, Hades became a wild God who did what he wanted. This included mass murder and abusing his powers as the God of the Dead. It took the combined effort of her, Pit, Viridi and a few others to even put Hades back in place. Hades couldn't die from something like that and he would revive as only a head. In a few years, he would regenerate and return to his normal self. The moment Daedalus returned, he changed his mind about whatever evil plan he had. This worked out for everyone because it meant Hades would not be a villain again. He was still a jerk regardless but being tamed meant the difference between using his powers correctly and abusing it. Then again, the Guardian of Love, Juliet, had also started going to the Underworld recently thus brightening his mood. He really was the jolly uncle and it wouldn't have been the case if Daedalus did not return.

"Pit, you cannot avoid him forever."

"Yes I can Lady Palutena! If that old man can pretend I don't exist, then I can too!"

Palutena could not believe Pit sometimes. "Your grudge blinds you from fixing the problems you have with him."

"Lady Palutena…" Pit started. His voice started to get weary. It wouldn't be long until he dropped his honorifics with the green haired Goddess. "That bastard pretended I didn't exist for all of my childhood. Even when he died, he refused to look at me. He was still alive and instead of seeking me out, he goes into hiding. Now he's back but with Hades but not once has he tried talking to me! So why should I go to him?!"

Palutena rubbed her temples. "Look Pit. You of all people should know how your father is. Didn't you tell me that Lived was like him?"

Pit opened his mouth to argue but she had a point. "Well…yeah…Pittoo reminded me so much of my old man that it drove me insane at first. Then again…I can't hide the fact that I have my old man's blood inside me. Pittoo just inherited his personality from him…"

"If you can put up with your brother, why can't you do the same with your father?"

"That old man neglected me!" Pit shouted. "Palutena, he let that harlot abuse me! She's the reason I can't fly anymore! She's the reason I…"

Palutena waited for Pit to calm himself before speaking to him again. She kept her stoic expression as spiteful words escaped his mouth. It was a good thing no one was standing behind the door. Some of the words Pit said were too extreme even for someone like him. His absolute disregard for his mother and lack of respect of his father really showed how un-angel like he really was beneath the smile. If Palutena wanted to comfort Pit, she would have. That would not have put the point across though, so it was best for Pit to vent before she spoke again.

Pit would calm down. He always did in her presence. Once the steam was out of his head, he would realize how far he has gone with his slurs and apologize.

"Pit, you do not need to apologize. I understand why it is hard for you to forgive and forget. Even if it's been more than a 1000 years since then, your scars will not heal."

"…I'm really sorry Lady Palutena. That was uncalled for…"

"It's fine Pit. I just need you to spend time with your father."

It was almost like Pit's rant didn't get through to her head. He was too tired to argue with her. Palutena continued her lecture.

"Pit, this is a good opportunity to heal the scars of the past. You cannot keep torturing yourself. You want answers? Ask your father. Hades has told me that he has changed. He will talk to you if you approach him first. You should understand what goes through a parent's head."

"I don't…I'm not a father…I never will be…"

Pit knew that was a lie. The Golden Land had shown him otherwise. He still couldn't believe that future of ending up like his father. It was too much…

"Either way, you cannot be in the mansion today when everyone is trying to spend time with their father or their father figures. I told Lived that he can spend the day with anyone he chooses as long as he leaves you alone."

"…And who is Pittoo spending time with? Lucina…right?"

"Actually, I heard him saying he was going to go with Reyn to Bionis."

Pit's let out an exasperated sigh. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner Lady Palutena?! Why would you let him go with an alien?! Pittoo is going to-"

"PIT!"

Pit stopped his sentence before it could get worse.

"Instead of worrying about what Pittoo does with his life, you should focus on preparing a gift for your father."

"But Lady Palutena…I don't want to…"

"…Pit. Either you go see your father now or be punished for public disturbance in the mansion."

There, she said it. If Pit didn't do what she said, she would humiliate him for being a brat. Pit gulped. If there was one thing he refused to happen, it was being spanked in front of everyone. He had remembered the previous timelines where Palutena lost her patience with him and humiliated him for everyone to see. He wanted to avoid that…even if it meant visiting his father.

"Uhh…fine…"

"It's for one day. You can leave after it's no longer Father's Day."

"But Lady Palutena…"

"PIT!"

The decision was final. Pit needed to think of a cheap gift to get his father just to get his mother figure off his back. The brunette groaned. If he wasn't complaining about Father's Day, he could be protecting Dark Pit now. Alas, the dark angel was already in Bionis and Pit refused to go to an alien infested planet.

 _Why me?_

* * *

The Underworld changed ever since Daedalus returned. Granted, it was Juliet more than anything that changed the atmosphere of the place. Pit remembered how the Underworld sky stayed the color of a bloodstained moon. Now, the sky had a purple hue to it instead. This purple color didn't give the intimidating feel Pit had when he entered the Underworld. It was serene…like a calm breeze that blew cherry blossom petals during the spring. Pit could get used to this. Especially since he was given the Angel Feathers that allowed him to fly for a short amount of time without the need of the Power of Flight. It felt nice to fly through the Underworld and not have to fire at any of the Underworld Army that hovered in the air and minded their own business.

 _It's weird how there is so much order in the Underworld now._ Pit thought to himself.

When Medusa was in control, there was some order but it felt restricted on the demons that lived here. When Hades was in control, it was pure anarchy. Now that Daedalus returned and Juliet had started to find solace in the Underworld, the demons lived normally like angels. Unless ordered, they would not attack. Then again, if they weren't attacking, chances were that Juliet was visiting Hades.

The best part was the Underworld Castle got repaired thanks to Daedalus returning. Daedalus must have whipped the demons back into shape because they fixed that place up. No longer was it crumbling to the ground. The Underworld Castle actually looked menacing to look at from a distance but kept this elegant and mysterious aura around it. Hades didn't care because he enlarged himself to be the entire Underworld. Now, he remained "normal" size just so he can speak with Daedalus or Juliet. It was a welcomed change of pace.

There were other minor details that Pit didn't want to think about in this new Underworld. One was that Medusa was back and also in the castle. Daedalus apparently asked Hades to bring her back and give her another chance. It made no sense. That woman hated Palutena and him with a passion and his father had the audacity to request her to return. Daedalus had said something about wanting a chess partner but whatever he did, Medusa wasn't attacking them or scheming behind the scenes.

The other detail was that Pandora also returned. Now that she had her body back, she had more freedom to do whatever she wanted. She chose to return under Hades' orders only because Daedalus was there. Pit learned that she and Daedalus had a thing for each other for a long time. Timeline after timeline, they finally reunited and are finally together. Pit loathed how his dad got a happy ending after all the horrible things that happened in Pit's past. Why did a disgusting father like him find the love of his life while he still…

Pit realized he was already at the entrance to the Underworld Castle. He landed gently at the doorsteps and wondered how he was going to get inside. Pit looked down at the gift he brought his father. It was something super easy to get in Skyworld but wouldn't be in the Underworld. Maybe he'll like it…

 _What am I thinking? I'm just going to give this to him and leave. I'll hang out with someone else in the Netherworld. Maybe…I should visit Laharl if I don't want to be with my stupid old man…_

"Stop standing at the entrance."

Pit froze at the voice. He didn't realize the shivers he got when the door opened on it's own and revealed the one woman he didn't want to see.

"M-Medusa…" He hissed.

"Why are you here? Hades and I aren't doing anything to trigger Palutena." Medusa said in her usual deadpan voice. "Hades went out with Juliet again. I'm in charge."

"Oh? And why haven't you done anything?"

"It's the holiday. Your father reminded me about it so I can't plot for Palutena's demise."

Pit frowned. Why did she need to bring up his dad like that?

"I assume that's the only reason you're here or are you looking to get beaten up by yours truly." She smirked. "I was getting bored."

"Oh, I'll beat your ass again if you even think of laying a finger on Lady Palutena!"

Medusa chuckled wickedly. She showed no signs of getting her weapon out. Then again, she heard someone come behind her.

"Who is knocking on Hades' door now?"

"It's your idiot son." Medusa answered as if Pit wasn't in front of her. "You deal with him. It's your special holiday after all."

Pit didn't want to be left alone with his dad. Daedalus thought the same thing. Taken aback by what Medusa said, he pleaded for Medusa to give him answers. She took her leave and continued to walk down the hallway of darkness not looking back. Daedalus had to be the one to answer the door (or at least close it). He scowled seeing his son in front of him like this.

"What do you want?" He hissed. "I'm busy."

"It's Father's Day." Pit told him. "Lady Palutena sent me here. I'm not as happy as you are with spending time with you."

"Oh?" Daedalus spoke as he raised an eyebrow. "Did she threaten to spank your little fanny?"

He tried to sound adorable and caring but that wasn't Daedalus. Daedalus was this aloof fallen archangel that only got excited if it concerned his inventions or Pandora. Otherwise, he kept to himself.

 _Like Pittoo._ Pit reminded himself. "No. She just told me I was nagging everyone else so I'm here. I would prefer seeing Laharl over you."

Daedalus made a mock gasping sound. His scowl loosened and replaced with a nasty smile. "Oh? You actually thought about your fiancé for once?"

"Thanks for nothing asshole." Pit snarked. "Now let me in so we can get this over with."

Daedalus felt obligated to entertain his son and let him in. He made sure to close and lock the door just so some random demon wouldn't come barging through again. He led his son through the dark corridors of the castle. Compared to when Pit went in here to search for Medusa, the place felt homely…for a demon of course. Pit hated the darkness. His father and Dark Pit thrived on it in comparison. Pit needed to adjust his eyes just to see. Daedalus' gray wings were the only things he could see as he walked ahead of his son. Daedalus would take him to his workshop. It's where he spent most of his days anyway unless Hades needed him for something. His room was next to the workshop, but he wasn't going to go in there. He needed to finish on his new project.

Pit wished he could start a conversation like he would with anyone else. Pit had the people's skill that his father didn't and this shouldn't have been an exception. Alas, his father created this barrier around him that made it difficult to strike a conversation with. So Pit trailed after his dad in silence. A dark idea came to mind of attacking the un-expecting fallen archangel but the plan would never go into fruition.

Fortunately, Daedalus' workshop was nicely lit. It needed to be so he wouldn't mess up on his project. Curiosity piqued for the light angel as he tried to look at the blueprint his dad had out on the table.

"Don't bother looking at it." Daedalus told him darkly. "You wouldn't be able to understand it anyway."

"I can understand pictures, old man." Pit hissed. Blueprints had a combination of pictures and words on the side of what was supposed to go where and how the finished product should be. "You can at least tell me."

"A scepter." Daedalus answered quickly.

"Huh?"

"It's for Hades. I'm tired of that idiot using his fists in battle. He broke his fists not too long ago against an Overlord who thought he could take this domain as his own. I don't know how this asshole has survived so long without a real weapon."

"His body is his weapon." Pit brought up. "Hades has guns all over his body."

"That's not normal!" Daedalus shouted causing Pit to jump back in surprise. "Of all the things he could have done to his body when I was gone, he had to make it grotesque! Uh, how is he going to deal with Juliet if he can't fix that much!"

Again, Daedalus only showed emotion if it concerned his inventions and Hades. Working on something for the God of the Dead heightened said emotions. The angel captain wasn't exactly thrilled by Daedalus' answer.

"…You must really like Hades…don't you?"

"He's my boss." Daedalus answered as he went over to his desk and sat down. "Got to show my appreciation sometimes."

Pit observed Daedalus' ear. He was lucky that robot Tinker wasn't on. Tinker reflected Daedalus' true feelings on a subject matter. If the robot was off, he could continue being distant but the moment that robot started talking…

"So, what did you get me?" Daedalus asked. "I hope it's something useful."

Pit rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry if it's not something you can use to invent stuff."

Daedalus considered the gift a disappointment. He immediately went back to work as if Pit wasn't standing in front of him and the table. Pit sighed. When he was a kid, Pit always stood behind Daedalus wondering when he would be done with the newest invention and pay attention to him. Now, Pit was an adult and could stand anywhere and see what he was doing and understand why he was doing it. It didn't make Pit feel any better. In fact, he felt more closed off than before. Daedalus hasn't changed. Pit has changed but at the same time hasn't.

Pit gripped on the bag with his gift for his father. He should just put it on the table and walk away.

"Are you going to give it to me or not?" Daedalus asked as he extended his hand out while still reading the blueprint. "I'll take it since you did come all this way here."

"You wouldn't be interested…" Pit mumbled to himself. "…Fine…"

The angel captain approached the table slowly and handed the gift that fit perfectly in Daedalus' hand. This intrigued him as it wasn't some heavy object. He assumed that the present would be something generic and cheap. It was better than nothing unless Palutena picked out the gift. Then it wouldn't be worth his time since it wasn't from his son.

 _My son actually giving me something? That's a laugh._ Daedalus thought grimly to himself as he took the bag and opened it to see what was inside. His eyes widened.

"What?" Pit wondered. Daedalus' surprise made the young angel look away. Daedalus would pull it out of the bag and he would make this weird sound. "What?!"

"…You knew which coffee beans I liked…" Daedalus murmured softly to himself.

"What?! It's not like your taste in coffee changed in 2000 years!" Pit yelled. His cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "Since you were banished from Skyworld, I figured I would get you that brand you always drank."

"…You know how expensive this is now…right?" Daedalus asked darkly.

"No way! It's cheap! Remember, I'm the captain of Lady Palutena's guards! I can get anything at a discount!"

Pit learned how to lie throughout the years. Daedalus would not be fooled. This Halo brand was notorious for being difficult to get. Grown in the special Heaven where only female angels resided, these coffee beans had the most angelic glow to them. When grinded, the taste would be heavenly. The coffee woke you up and made you feel like you were on cloud nine. When Daedalus was first banished to Sandalphon, he took the last set of coffee beans from the evil archangel Kensei and only used it when he needed to. Once he died, he never got a chance to taste them again. No matter what timeline, it never occurred to him to try and get someone else to buy them for him. Now though…Pit went out of his way to get him a brand that only he would know from his early childhood…

"See?! I don't need Lady Palutena to tell me what I should give you! You thought she picked that out?! Ha ha ha!"

Pit attempted to play it off like he knew what Daedalus' reaction would be. He tried to hide his embarrassment but it failed miserably. Daedalus couldn't help but crack a smile. Not the demonic smile that matches Hades' grin…an actual smile that Pit hasn't seen from his dad in a long time. Pit's eyes widened recalling a time where Daedalus smiled at him and only him. That memory when Daedalus paid attention to him before everything went to hell…

"This is very considerate…even for you. Thank you Pit."

Pit opened his mouth to say something. It was all gibberish on Pit's end. He wasn't expecting his father to be thankful even though he knew what type of coffee his old man liked. Daedalus smiled and seemed to have moved to the left side of his seat.

"Pit," he began, "come over here and sit. I'll show you what I'm doing with the weapon so you can do the same thing for your Goddess. They have similar scepters after all."

Pit was lost. Why was his father acknowledging his presence?! This was so foreign! Daedalus looked disappointed when it seemed like Pit wasn't going to take his suggestion. To his amusement, Pit trotted over to his father's side and sat down. He folded his arms and refused to look at his dad. Daedalus chuckled lightly to himself. Pit heard him and growled as a response.

"I don't bite." Daedalus reminded him.

"But you have claws." Pit hissed.

"I only use it when I need to. I don't in this situation."

"Why not? I could attack you right now and kill you again! Would you want that?"

Daedalus laughed again. Pit wanted to be the one to die.

"I'll take your threats as a sign of affection." Daedalus teased.

"…Hades and these demons corrupted you…" Pit lamented as he continued pouting.

Daedalus being happy was such a rare sight. Pit needed to look at his father. His expression softened as he got back to work. Pit could continue surprising his father and make coffee for him. Instead, he wanted to sit back and watch how Daedalus made the weapon. As a child, he couldn't see anything. As an adult, he could sit side by side and witness the greatest inventor make his inventions.

"…Father's Day…"

Daedalus looked over to his son. "Huh?"

"…Happy Father's Day…old man…" Pit whispered.

Again, Daedalus laughed at Pit's odd sign of affection. Pit felt week in the stomach. He couldn't take much more of this and hoped Dark Pit's day with Reyn went better than his.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 4639 words.**

 **Li: I wish I were in there to show what I was doing with Reyn.**

 **Me: You'll get your time…probably. Notes!  
**

 **1\. Because this is post- _Mecha Galaxy_ , Pit has all memories of the previous timelines. Palutena does not so of course there is an added layer of why Pit doesn't want to visit Daedalus. Pit knows that he'll be the father of three children in the future and he'll have a similar personality to his father. Add to the fact he will make up with his father in the future no matter how he treats him now annoys him. And this also means that Pit remembers some timelines where Palutena has lost her temper such as ****_Pride Before the Punishment_** **where he and Dark Pit got spanked for all the Smashers to see.**

 **2\. Palutena does refer to Dark Pit as "Lived" as it's the name he wants but this is only when she's alone with Pit. Otherwise, she teases him with Pittoo. Pit says Pittoo out of habit more than anything and everyone uses Li since it's easier.**

 **3\. I have a lot of headcanons post** ** _Mecha Galaxy_** **. Unfortunately, it requires me to have Daedalus, Pandora and Medusa with Hades. Hades is able to finally able to let go of many of his past grieves. Juliet dating him helps too.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
